cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Penny Dreadful
Miss Penny Dreadful is a new virtual pro wrestling diva who joined the Major impact Wrestling CaW roster in january 2008. "http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii214/MissPennyDreadful/2.jpg" Miss Penny Dreadful is from Newcastle-upon-Tyne (UK). Since her younger age she has practised martial arts such as kung fu, tai chi chuan, judo, taekwondo, as well as acrobatic gym. As a young independant youth wrestler she took part in many house shows over Europe. She met her french manager in Paris and soon she got signed to one of the biggest CaW show (MIW) on vbc network. Her style is a mix of martial art kicks and high flying luchadore way of wrestling. She's fast, agile and has much endurance and charisma. One of her main particularity is that she's fighting in a black satin and velvet medieval/gothic gown she created herself. She's expected to make her first appearance at MIW Apocolypse in january 2008 -the first big CPV of the year. Miss Penny Dreadful's Stats : Age : 18 years old Height : 170 cm Weight : Featherweight 134 lbs/61 kgs Hair : long,chestnut Eyes : blue Wrestling style : Martial arts/Luchadore (Striker/Luchadore) Match tactics : Clean - Move (Clever), Irish Whip (often), Diving Moves (Often), Taunt (Less) Finishing moves : Chick kick/Lionsault Signature moves : RVD Enzuigiri, Mysterio Rolling, Whisper in the wind. Miss Penny Dreadful has set up a myspace page for her fan basis. Check it here : http://www.myspace.com/svr07ps2misspennydreadful TITLES : - Major Impact Wrestling Women's World Champion (1x) Miss Penny Dreadful's matches : 28/01/08 : MIW Apocolypse 2008 *Women's World Championship match* : fatal 4-way : Cristina vs Hydra vs Heather Foster vs Miss Penny Dreadful. For her first ever match, Miss Penny Dreadful had the honour to be selected in the first CPV of the year and in a title match! Winner : Cristina. Despite having tried many pins, Miss Penny Dreadful sees Cristina successfully 1.2.3 pinning another opponent. The title goes to Cristina but at least Penny Dreadful was not the pinned one. 02/03/08 : MIW Bloody Valentine 2008 *Women's World Championship match* : Cristina vs Miss Penny Dreadful.FACE For her second CPV, Miss Penny Dreadful successfully beat world champion Cristina and get the belt after a powerful Chick Kick followed by a pinfall. M.P.D. WINS MIW WOMEN's CHAMPION TITLE. 06/03/08 : As MIW is discontinued and merges with XGWL, it is said that Miss Penny Dreadful 's contract is forwarded to the new born brand "XGW" Extreme Global Wrestling. This means Miss Penny Dreadful is the last MIW Women Champion but is now without title. 26/03/08 : XGW FUSION #26 : HEEL Interference and Heel turn in the XGW FUSION Episode #26 during the XGW Heavyweight Champion "XGW Ownership" match between Xtreme Tony and Jon Pryor (With GM Kevin McMillan), beating up Tammy and then helping Jon Pryor and Kevin McMillan to win the match and get ownership over XGW. M.P.D.'s motivations for this attack are unsure. Earlier this night, Bruno Battaglia pushed Xtreme Tony to accept this "ownership vs heavyweight champion title" match. The was is open between former MIW and former XGWL wrestlers. (Not a match) 18/04/08 : XGW FUSION #28 : HEEL During Mc Millian 's presentation of the show, Tammy (who came back from the hospital) attacks Penny Dreadful and gets her revenge. (Not a match).